Il était une fois un amour véritable
by BlackSwan02
Summary: [ 1x22 ] Et si Emma avait mangé le chausson aux pommes de Regina ( en cours de réécriture)
1. Chapitre 1

Emma s'immobilisa au milieu de Mifflin Street, rassembla ses esprits et se dirigea vers la demeure de Regina. Avant de sonner, elle se souvint d'une chose: ce n'était pas seulement chez Regina, mais aussi chez Henry.

Vêtue d'un tablier et une spatule à la main, le maire lui ouvrit. Elle sembla très surprise de voir la jeune femme.

 **E** **:** **Il faut qu'on parle** , déclara cette dernière.

 **R :** **Oui je suis bien d'accord. Entrez donc.**

Emma se remémora sa première visite, le soir ou elle était arrivé en ville. Rien n'avait changé, et pourtant plus rien n'était pareil. Un parfum accueillant de tarte ou de pâtisserie, venu de la cuisine, envahissait le rez de chaussée. Elle ne s'y fia pas pour autant.

 **E : Écoutez** **,** dit elle à Regina qui attendait patiemment. **Ce n'est pas facile, mais je pense qu'on ferait mieux de mettre fin à nos querelles, à … tout ça** **.**

 **R : Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec vous, répondit sèchement celle ci.**

 **E : Je souhaiterais qu'on fasse un marché. A propos d'Henry.**

 **R : Je ne passerai pas de marché avec vous.**

 **E : Je vais quitter la ville.**

 **R : Pardon?**

Madame le maire sembla soudain complétement décontenancée. Emma fut ravie de l'avoir prise au dépourvu, même si, sa joie était pour le moins douce amère.

 **E : Je vais partir. Mais à certaines conditions. Je continuerai à voir Henry. A lui rendre visite ou c'est lui qui viendra me voir, peu importe. Et vous allez me promettre de ne plus vous en prendre à qui que ce soit. Ni à David, ni à Mary Margaret. A personne.**

 **R : Je ne m'en suis jamais prise à quiconque.** se défendit le maire

 **E : Alors ce sera une promesse facile à tenir.**

Regina semblait hésiter. Elle croisa les bras.

 **R: Vous espérez vraiment que je vais croire que vous allez abandonner si facilement?**

 **E : Je n'abandonne pas** , rétorqua la jeune femme. **Je fais comme d'habitude: ce qu'il y a de mieux pour Henry. Le meilleur moyen pour qu'on cesse de se disputer, c'est de … d'arrêter de se disputer.**

 **R : Vous avez raison. Il faut en finir.**

 **E : Alors faisons au plus simple,** proposa Emma. **Je retourne à Boston et vous gardez Henry.**

 **R : Et vous restez dans sa vie.**

 **E : Vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'il est hors de question que je cesse de le voir. C'est comme ça**.

Regina prit une grande inspiration avant de hocher la tête.

 **R : Je vois ... Voulez vous bien me suivre?**

Emma l'accompagna jusque dans la cuisine. Elle regarda Regina se diriger vers le four fumant et en tirer un chausson aux pommes croustillant.

 _"Je serai bien incapable de préparer ce genre de pâtisserie"_ , se dit elle.

 **R : Que me proposez vous exactement ?**

 **E : Je ne sais pas. J'imagine que ça viendra tout seul avec le temps.**

Regina hocha la tête.

 **R : Mais c'est mon fils** , insista t elle.

 **E : Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est de me donner votre parole que vous vous occuperez bien de lui.**

Le maire acquiesça.

 **E : Vous avez ma parole.**

Emma la dévisagea. Elle savait toujours quand on lui mentait. Elle soutint le regard de Regina un long moment, tentant d'y déceler le moindre mensonge. Mais elle disait la vérité.

 **R : Miss Swan?**

Elle lui tendit un Tupperware dans lequel elle avait mis le chausson aux pommes.

 **R : Un petit quelque chose pour la route ?**

Emma haussa les épaules.

 **E : Pourquoi pas ?** Dit elle en acceptant la boite.

 **R : Puisque nous serons amener à nous voir autant y mettre un peu de cordialité. Mon célèbre chausson aux pommes, c'est une vieille recette mais c'est délicieux.**

Emma trouva quelque chose de louche, sans pour autant mettre le doigt dessus. Elle acquiesça.

 **R : J'espère que vous aimez les pommes.**


	2. Chapitre 2

Un quart d'heure après le départ d'Emma, Regina savourait un verre de vin rouge sang confortablement installé dans son canapé. Elle avait enfin réussi, elle avait triomphé de Miss Swan. Elle avait enfin eu sa vengeance sur ses ennemies et Henry était maintenant entièrement à elle.

A la pensée d'Henry, sa poitrine se serra. Elle eut l'impression de se prendre une flèche en plein cœur. Comment allait réagir son petit garçon en apprenant la mort de sa mère biologique? Il connaissait déjà la vérité au sujet de la malédiction. Il ne lui pardonnera jamais si Emma meurt.

Brusquement, elle se leva et attrapa son téléphone. L'anxiété la gagna au fur et à mesure qu'elle composa le numéro du shérif.

 **E : Emma Swan à l'appareil.**

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de sa bouche.

 **R : Où êtes vous exactement ?**

 **E : Chez Mary Margaret, pourquoi il y a un problème avec Henry?**

 **R : Restez là ou vous êtes, j'arrive tout de suite et surtout ne mangez pas le chausson aux pommes.** Ordonna la brune en insistant sur les derniers mots

 **E : Euh ok.**

Une fois arrivé, Regina ne prit pas la peine de frappé à la porte. Elle trouva le shérif, assise, en train de dévisager la pâtisserie. Comme si elle allait lui sauter en plein visage.

 **E : C'est quoi le problème avec ce chausson?** Interrogea Emma qui visiblement était en train de perdre patience .

 **R : Le problème c'est qu'il contient du poison.**

Emma resta bouche bée .

 **E : Pourquoi avez vous fait ça ?**

 **R : Parce que vous êtes la Sauveuse et parce tant que vous restez en vie, vous risquez de réduire en cendre tout ce que j'ai construit. C'est à dire ma famille, ma ville, ma malédiction...**

 **E :Oh non c'est pas vrai … Non! Vous allez pas vous y mettre aussi avec ce livre de contes**

 **R : Ces contes sont des histoires vraies, je je suis la Méchante Reine et vos idiots de parents sont bels et bien Blanche Neige et le Prince Charmant. J'ai, d'ailleurs, utilisé la même pomme qui a empoisonné votre mère.**

 **E : Bah voyons**. Dit Emma en soupirant

 **R : C'est la stricte vérité.**

 **E : Non la vérité c'est que vous êtes tous cinglés dans cette ville .**

Emma se leva et prit le chausson aux pommes. Regina comprit tout de suite son intention. Elle coupa le geste du shérif en lui saisissant le poignet.

 **R : Qu'est ce que vous faites ? Vous voulez mourir ou vous êtes juste stupide comme vos parents ?**

 **E : Je vous prouve que vos contes ne restent que des histoires.**

Elle se dégagea son poignet de l'emprise de Madame le maire. Le temps sembla se ralentir, pourtant tout se passa si vite. Elle la regarda commettre l'irréparable. Sans qu'elle eut le temps de réagir, Emma gisait sur le sol, inconsciente.

Regina accourut, saisit les épaules du sheri et la secoua.

 **R : Miss Swan ? Miss Swan ?**

Paniquée, elle chercha désespérément un pouls, rien qu'une pulsation. Emma ne plaisantait pas : elle ne le sentait presque pas.


	3. Chapitre 3

_**Hey ! Salut ! Ouais je sais qu'on est lundi mais vu que je suis de bonne humeur ... Mais j ai une mauvaise nouvelle : je ne posterai pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine ( je pars en Angleterre ( à moi les pancakes et le bacon ! ) ) je posterai peut être à mon retour .** _

* * *

Emma cligna des paupières , émergeant peu à peu de l'inconscience . Elle se redressa avec difficulté , regardant tout autour d'elle . Elle était dans une pièce plongé dans l'obscurité .

Elle plissa les yeux pour essayer de mieux voir . Quelque chose brillait au loin , une torche . Emma avança petit à petit pour ne pas trébucher . Plus elle avança , plus la torche semblait s'éloigner . La blonde commença à courir . La torche était toujours aussi loin .

Elle s'interrompit en voyant un petit miroir de poche posait par terre . Elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir les larmes aux yeux .

Le miroir reflétait autre chose qu'elle dans la pièce sombre . Il reflétait Emma dans un lit d'hôpital . Son autre elle était apparemment endormi . Henry était présent lui aussi . Il essayait de la réveiller en embrassant ses joues mais sans succès .

 **E : Henry …** Murmura t elle comme pour le réconforter , sachant qu'il ne l'entendrait pas

Des larmes dévalèrent les joues de la blonde avant de s'écraser contre son blouson en cuir rouge .

De l'autre coté du miroir , Henry se tourna vers sa mère adoptive qui était resté en retrait devant la scène .

 **H : C'est toi qui a fait ça ?** Demanda le petit garçon sur un ton accusateur

 **R : Oui … Henry chéri je veux que tu saches que j'ai changé d'avis au dernier moment , j'ai essayé de l'empêcher de manger ce chausson aux pommes , elle n'a pas voulu m'écouter et elle l'a mangé . Je suis vraiment désolé .**

 **H : Je m'en fiche de tes excuses à cause de toi j'ai perdu ma mère** .

Ces mots sembla giflés Regina . Elle s'approcha de lui , avec l'intention de l'enlacer .

 **R : Henry je te jure que je trouverai un moyen de réveiller Emma .**

Elle lui posa une main sur l'épaule et s'agenouilla devant lui . Il enfouit son visage contre sa poitrine et sanglota . Elle lui chuchota des mots qui se voulaient réconfortant .

Regina se raidit . Elle observa Emma par dessus l'épaule d'Henry . La jeune shérif dormait paisiblement du moins en apparence . Ses cheveux blonds soyeux reposaient sur l'oreiller et formaient une auréole encadrant son visage angélique . La culpabilité tordit le ventre de Regina .

Elle vit quelque chose briller au coin des yeux du shérif . Des larmes .

Madame le maire se dégagea de bras d'Henry pour se rapprocher d'Emma . D'une main hésitante , elle essuya les larmes , effleurant les joues de la mère biologique de son fils . Elle frissonna . La peau d'Emma était glacée .

 **R : Je suis sincèrement désolé Emma .**

Avec hésitation , elle glissa sa main dans celle du shérif . Au fond d'elle , elle aurait voulu que la shérif lui serre la main en retour

* * *

 **Cette fin est moins sadique ... mais je me rattraperai sur la fin du prochain chapitre .**

 **Whyamishy : " _Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? On espere un true love kiss "..._ Moi aussi j espere ...**

 **Guest : c'est sur que ça aurait était sympa XD**

 **ElsyCiel : je suis contente que ça te plaise meme si c'est sadique ( mon cote obscure a besoin de sortir de temps en temps )**

 **Skippy1701 : Un seul moyen de connaitre la suite . Ps: la curiosité est un vilain défaut ;-)**


	4. Chapitre 4

**_Hey ! I'm back in France et me revoilà pour poster ce 4ème chapitre . J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour les fans de ma fan fiction Les Ténèbres dans ton cœur : je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre ou les chapitres suivants ( enfin j'essaye ) ._**

Emma observa longuement Madame le maire et Henry à travers son miroir de poche trouvé . Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps mais elle savait que quelques jours sont passés . Elle était assise en tailleur , seule , dans cette pièce sombre sans issue . Plus le temps passait , plus elle avait l'impression d'étouffer et que le sol chauffait .

Elle se mit debout . La torche , hors d'atteinte , brillait toujours . Elle recommença à courir dans sa direction . Mais se fut en vain . Sous l'effet de la colère la blonde frappa du pied le sol . Le sol se fissura . Elle redonna un coup . Le sol craqua et s'écroula sous le poids de la jeune femme .

Elle atterrit à plat ventre sur une surface lisse brulante , lui arrachant des cris de douleur . Elle se releva avec difficultés . Il faisait une chaleur étouffante presque suffocante . Emma tourna sur elle meme pour analyser la piece . De grands rideaux rouges l'entouraient .

Attiré par la lueur que dégageait les rideaux , la shérif tendit sa main vers l'un d'eux .

Une atroce douleur rongea sa main . Par réflexe , elle plaqua sa main contre sa poitrine . Sa main était brulé à vif . Elle réalisa . Ce n'était pas des rideaux qui l'entourait mais des flammes . Prise de panique , elle hurla le premier prenom qui lui traversa l'esprit .

 **E : REGINA !**

 **Oui je sais ce chapitre est court . A la base il était plus long mais je l'ai coupé pour avoir une fin sadique ( rire diabolique ) Votre avis dans le petit rectangle blanc juste en dessous ( Allez y ! Lachez vous ! Exprimez vous ! )**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Hey ! Je viens de me rendre compte que je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews du chap 3 désolé j'ai oublié , je suis tête en l'air d'ailleurs ça causera ma perte .**

 **ElsyCiel : contente que tu me pardonnes mon coté sadique et que tu apprécies ma fan fic**

 **Whyamishy : alors tu vas vivre la suite est là ! :-)** **Guest : Je sais que j'ai le temps mais je n'aime pas faire attendre mes lecteurs ;-) ( une semaine sans fan fic c'est très long enfin surtout quand on a pas internet dans sa famille d'accueil )**

 **Stiche87 : Moi aussi je me déteste ! Stp ne me boude pas , pour me faire pardonner j'ai posté ce chapitre aujourd'hui au lieu de mercredi ... on fait la paix ?**

* * *

Regina se réveilla en sursaut . Sa respiration était saccadée . Des sueurs froides coulaient le long de son corps . Ses membres tremblaient .

Jamais Regina n'avait fait de rêve aussi étrange jusqu'à aujourd'hui . Dans son reve , elle avait vu Emma dans une pièce en flammée , hurlant son prénom . Elle avait voulu sauver la blonde mais elle était incapable de bouger .

Elle envoya valser ses draps et s'assit sur le rebord de son lit . Elle retrouva lentement une respiration normale . La fatigue était maintenant loin derrière elle . Son réveil affichait 3 h 49 du matin . Elle s'habilla convenablement pour sortir prendre l'air .

Madame le maire erra dans les rues de Storybrook . La ville était déserte . Le silence régnait en maitre . Les criquets avaient cessés de chanter et le temps s'était a nouveau figer . La malédiction se renforçait de jour en jour depuis l'empoisonnement d'Emma . En temps normal , Regina s'en serait réjouit . Mais au contraire , Regina s'en renfrogna . Non ce ne l'a renfrogna pas , ça l'a rendait … plutôt triste .

Elle s'arrêta au port pour pouvoir humer l'odeur particulière de l'océan . Le regard perdu dans le vide , elle n'entendit pas immédiatement son portable sonner . Elle grogna et pesta sur la personne qui osait la déranger à une heure si matinale . Elle décrocha .

 **R : Madame le maire**

 **? : Désolé de vous déranger à cette heure ci . C'est le docteur Whale**

 **R : Qu'i il ?**

 **W : Il s'agit de Mademoiselle Swan Madame .**

 **R : Elle s'est réveillé ?** Demanda t elle alors qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse à cette question .

 **W : Non Madame …** Il prit une grande inspiration . **Elle vient de faire un arrêt cardiaque .**

* * *

 **Une petite fin avec une touche sadique ... Dites j'aimerai bien donner des titres aux chapitres mais le problème c'est que j'ai pas d'idées ( ouais je sais c'est con ) . Alors que diriez vous de me faire des propositions .**

 **Sur ce à la semaine prochaine BYE !**


	6. Chapitre 6

Salut tout le monde ! Comment allez vous ? Merci aux lecteurs de l'ombres et à ceux qui m'ont laissés une review ça fait énormément plaisir :-) Sur ce bonne lecture .

* * *

'' Elle vient de faire un arrêt cardiaque '' . Ces mots résonnaient dans sa tête et creusèrent un vide dans son cœur . Ses doigts se crispèrent autour de son portable et le serra tellement fort que ses phalanges blanchies . Le téléphone craqua un peu sous le pression . Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues . Emma avait quitté ce monde , il était trop tard .

 **W : Mais rassurez vous . Nous avons réussi à faire repartir son cœur .**

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa des lèvres de la brune .

 **R : Imbécile , vous auriez du me le dire tout de suite ! Espèce d'incapable ! J'arrive tout de suite à l'hôpital .**

Sans attendre de réponse , elle lui raccrocha au nez .

Une fois arrivé à l'hôpital , elle se rua jusqu'à la chambre de la jeune femme . Elle entra sans frapper . Mary-Margaret se tenait au chevet de la blonde . La petite brune lui caressait ses longs cheveux blonds . Au meme moment le docteur Whale fit son entrée pour prendre des nouvelles de l'état de santé de sa patiente .

 **R : Que fait elle ici ?** Demanda le maire légèrement agacé en pointant du doigt l'institutrice .

 **W : Et tant donné que Mademoiselle Swan n'a aucune famille à Storybrook et qu'elle vit avec Mademoiselle Blanchard , elle fait parti de la liste des personnes a joindre en cas d'urgence** .

 **R : Et bien dorénavant je serai l'unique personne à joindre en cas d'urgence . Est ce clair ? Maintenant laissez moi seule avec Mademoiselle Swan .**

Ils hochèrent la tête et partirent sans demander leur reste . Regina s'installa à la place que Mary-Margaret avait occupé .

 **R : Et bien … vous vous amusez à nous faire peur Miss Swan ? C'est très puéril de votre part . Ça fait des jours que je cherche un moyen de vous sauver …** Elle glissa sa main dans celle d'Emma . **Tenez bon , ce n'est qu'une question de temps . Vous me manquez … Enfin non je voulais dire que vous manquez a Henry .** Elle retira sa main sèchement et sorti de la chambre .

 **? : Madame Mills , je peux vous parler quelques minutes ?**

Regina leva les yeux au ciel , reconnaissant cette voix . Elle se retourna nonchalamment et lança un regard glacial à Mary-Margaret.

Mary-Margaret avait les yeux rivés sur le sol . Évitant de croiser le regard glacial du maire qui pesait sur elle .

Regina leva les yeux au ciel , laissé par l'attitude craintive de l'institutrice . Elle se racla le gorge et demanda .

 **R : Un problème Mademoiselle Blanchard ?**

 **M : Et bien oui … enfin non … Je voulais savoir pourquoi faites vous ça ?**

Regina haussa un sourcil pour montrer son interrogation

 **M : Pourquoi vous préoccupez vous autant d'Emma ? Il y a quelques jours vous faisiez les quatre cents coups pour vous débarrasser d'elle et aujourd'hui vous vous occupez et restez prêt d'elle comme si vous … Elle sembla réfléchir à une suite .**

 **R : Comme si quoi ?**

Regina esquiva la première question de la brunette intentionnellement . A vrai dire , elle ne connaissait pas elle même la réponse à cette question . _'' Pour Henry ''_ pensa t elle pour essayer de se convaincre .

 **M : Non laissez tomber** .

Mary-Margaret recula en gardant la tête baissée et se retourna pour partir dans la direction opposée . Elle fit deux/trois pas et fit face au maire .

 **M : J'oubliais , le Docteur Whale vous attend à l'accueil .**

Madame le maire lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers l'accueil . Le Docteur Whale devait l'attendre depuis quelques minutes car il était en train de draguer la secrétaire . Il s'interrompit en attendant le claquement sec des talons du maire s'arrêter près de lui .

 **W : Madame Mills , je vous attendais justement .**

 **R : De quoi vouliez vous me parler Whale ?** Demanda t elle sèchement

 **W : Je vais être honnête avec vous . L'état de Mademoiselle Swan se dégrade de jour en jour . Nous craignions qu'elle ne passe pas la semaine . Nous avons eu de la chance de faire repartir son cœur aujourd'hui mais le prochain arrêt cardiaque lui serra surement fatale . Je suis navré Madame**

* * *

 **Avouez que vous avez eu peur pour Emma . Hihihihi . Maintenant que va faire Regina ? La réponse lundi prochain .**

 **Guest : j'espère que ce chapitre est assez long pour toi mais je préfère les faire plus court**

* * *

a


	7. Chapitre 7

**Salut tout le monde ! Oui je sais on est samedi mais étant donné que j'ai passé une semaine pourrie j'ai envie de me faire plaisir en vous faisant plaisir :-) J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre .**

* * *

Regina ressentit une étrange douleur au niveau de sa poitrine . Elle eu l'impression que son monde s'écroula . La laissant sans aucun point de repère .

Elle tourna le dos à Whale et rentra chez elle . Laissant son manteau , ses chaussures et son sac en plein milieu du hall d'entrée . Elle servit un verre de Whisky et s'écroula sur son sofa . Elle essaya de retenir ses larmes mais en vain , elle éclata en sanglot .

Jamais elle ne s'était senti aussi triste , vide , depuis la mort de Daniel . Regina ne comprenait pas pourquoi ces sentiments l'assaillaient en pensant à la mort d'Emma . Après tout cette blonde était sa pire ennemie . Elle devrait se réjouir mais elle n'y arrivait pas .

Alors qu'elle sombra dans les limbes du sommeil , elle sentit deux petits bras l'étreindre et un petit corps chaud se coller à elle . Elle ouvrit paresseusement un œil . Une petite tête brune l'observait en faisant une moue triste adorablement craquante . Ce qui eu le don de réveiller complétement Regina .

 **H : Désolé de t'avoir réveillé maman .**

 **R : Ce n'est pas grave Henry**

 **H : Pourquoi es tu triste ?** Demanda t il d'un ton hésitant

 **R : Et bien …**

Une boule se forma au niveau de son ventre . La réalité la rattrapa et la frappa . Comment allait t elle dire à son fils que sa mère biologique pouvait mourir d'une seconde à l'autre .

 **H : C'est à cause d'Emma pas vrai ?**

 **R : Oui …**

 **H : Est ce qu'elle te manque ?**

Regina sourit tristement .

 **R : Je pense que oui**

 **H : Tu as trouvé un moyen de la réveiller ?**

 **R : Non … Je n'ai trouvé aucun moyen mais même si j'en avais eu un , je n'aurai pas pu m'en servir . J'ai utilisé toute la magie qui me restait pour avoir la pomme .**

 **H : Je pense que quelqu'un pourrait t'aider …**

 **R : Qui ?**

Henry baissa les yeux , son visage se tordit en une grimace de dégout .

 **H : Rumplestilskin**

 **Et oui le crocodile va parler ! Quel est la solution pour réveiller Emma ? Je pense que vous le savez tous ;-)** **Ne vous inquiétez pas je posterai le chapitre suivant lundi vu qu'on s'approche de la fin .** **N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis . Bon week end**


	8. Chapitre 8

La sonnette de la clochette de la boutique de Gold tinta , annonçant l'arrivé de Regina . Elle trouva Gold dans l'arrière-boutique , occupé à polir un objet , un énorme œuf doré orné de pierre précieuse , avec une sorte de liquide sur un chiffon . Elle présuma que de là provenait l'odeur épouvantable qui régnait dans la pièce .Gold ne se donna même pas la peine de lever les yeux quand elle s'annonça , et continua à appliquer son produit avec un petit sourire en coin . Ce qui mit Regina de mauvais poils .

 **R : J'aurai besoin d'aide .**

 **G : Votre Majesté , je vous sens un peu tendue vous devriez boire de la camomille , ça détend les nerfs .** Dit il d'une voix moqueuse .

 **R : Ça suffit Rumple** . Cracha t elle . **Qu'est ce que tu veux en échange ?**

L'antiquaire esquissa un sourire .

 **G : Belle**

 **R : Qui ?**

 **G : Ne joues pas l'ignorante avec moi , je sais que tu l'as garde dans le sous-sol de l'hôpital . Jefferson me l'a confirmé en échange de sa fille .**

'' J'aurai du tuer ce buveur de thé au pays des merveilles '' pensa t elle en serrant la mâchoire .

 **R : Très bien mais je la libèrerai après qu'Emma soit réveillé .**

 **G : Tu me déçois très chère , et moi qui pensais que j'étais un bon professeur . Même Blanche Neige aurait trouvé …**

Regina fronça les sourcils et lui lança un regard haineux

 **G : Quel est la plus puissante des magies ?**

La mairesse se gifla mentalement . Comment avait elle pu oublier ? Elle se sentit idiote . Mais elle se posa une question . Comment trouver l'âme sœur d'Emma ?

 **R : Mais qui peut la réveiller ? Je ne vais quand même pas faire venir tout Storybrook dans la chambre d'hôpital de Miss Swan !**

 **G : Cette personne est plus proche que vous ne le pensez très chère .**

 **R : Crache le morceau Rumple !**

 **G : Regardez sur votre gauche .**

Regina leva les yeux au ciel , elle n'était pas stupide , il n'y avait personne dans la pièce à part elle et le Ténébreux . Mais elle tourna quand même la tête . Elle se figea , bouche-bée , se demandant si ce n'était pas une blague .

* * *

 **Alors votre avis ?**


	9. Chapitre 9

Le destin a un drôle de sens de l'humour se disait Regina . Elle n'en revenait pas . Après la révélation de Gold , elle avait ressenti plusieurs émotions à la fois : la colère , la joie , la tristesse et la peur . Elle alla jusqu'à se demander si ce n'était pas une horrible plaisanterie de l'antiquaire . Mais le regard sérieux qu'il posait sur elle effaça tout ses doutes .

C'était elle . C'était Regina le True Love d'Emma Swan . Elle était l'âme sœur de cette insupportable blonde qui était au passage la fille de ses pires ennemies et la mère biologique de son fils .

Regina était à l'hôpital devant la porte de la chambre d'Emma . Sa respiration était archaïque , elle avait des sueurs froides dans le dos et ses membres tremblaient . Elle plaqua ses mains contre la porte transparente , se donnant du courage , et la poussa doucement .

Emma était toujours là dans son lit . Le teint encore plus blanc que d'habitude , lui donnait un aspect presque fantomatique tout en la rendant magnifique .

Le cœur de Regina se mit à battre la chamade . Elle s'approcha d'elle d'un pas hésitant . Elle caressa avec son pouce les lèvres fines de la jeune blonde et se pencha lentement et ferma les yeux . Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent , libérant une onde d'amour véritable qui recouvrit toute la ville .

Emma ouvrit brusquement les yeux et rompit le baiser pour prendre une grande inspiration . Le maire rouvrit ses paupières pour observer Emma qui la dévisageait .

Avant même que la blonde put prononcer un mot un grondement sourd se fit entendre faisant trembler les murs de l'hôpital . Regina regarda par la fenêtre . Elle pâlit . Elle se jeta sur Emma pour la protéger avec ses bras . Les carreaux des fenêtres explosèrent . Une fumée mauve envahie la chambre très rapidement .

 **R : Je t'aime Emma .** Murmura t elle

 **E : Je t'aime aussi Regina**

Quelques instants plus tard Storybrook disparut .


	10. Chapitre 10

Quelques mois plus tard

Une chevelure blonde fila à toute vitesse à travers une clairière sur le dos d'un cheval blanc . Ils étaient poursuivit par un autre cavalier .

 **? : Tu ne m'échapperas Emma !** Cria le mystérieux cavalier derrière Emma

 **E : Sérieusement Regina ? Je n'essaye pas de t'échapper si j'accélère tu vas me perdre de vue .**

 **R : Ce n'est pas une compétition**

 **E : Tu as raison c'en n'est pas une si je gagne tout le temps** . Rétorqua t elle en faisant un clin d'œil dans sa direction .

Regina réagit de suite à cette provocation et rattrapa Emma en quelques secondes . Elle lui donna un coup d'épaule au passage . La course s'arrêta lorsqu'elles arrivèrent vers le bord d'un lac . Le Palais Sombre était entièrement visible ainsi qu'avec ses montagnes .

 **R : Pourquoi voulais tu absolument venir ici ?** Demanda t elle en descendant gracieusement de sa monture , imité par sa compagne .

 **E : Cette endroit est spécial pour moi , c'est ici que je me suis vraiment rendu compte de mes sentiments pour toi .**

Lorsqu'elles sont apparu dans la Foret Enchantée , près du château de Regina ,quand la malédiction a été brisée , Emma avait prit la fuite en se souvenant de la signification du baiser d'amour sincère que lui avait donné l'ancienne méchante reine .

Emma fit quelques pas en direction du lac , pensif , elle fit signe à Regina de la rejoindre . Elles se firent face , les yeux dans les yeux , et s'embrassèrent tendrement . La Sauveuse mit fin à cette échange . Elle s'agenouilla devant la brune et sortit une petite boite . Elle l'ouvrit . C'était une bague de fiançailles mais pas n'importe quel bague de fiançailles , c'était la bague de fiançailles de Blanche-Neige .

 **E : Regina veux tu m'épouser ?**

Une larme de joie roula sur la joue de la sorcière .

 **R : En as tu sincèrement douté ? Oui , je le veux** . Déclara t elle en embrassant amoureusement la femme qui allait l'épouser .

Emma , folle de joie , prit la femme de sa vie dans ses bras en la soulevant et la fit tournoyer tout en éclatant de rire avec Regina . A partir de cette instant , elles lui firent évident , quoi qu'il advienne , qu'elles vivraient heureuses …

 _ **THE END**_

 _ **Hey salut ! Comment allez vous ?**_

 _ **Et oui c'est déjà la fin . ( snif ) J'espère que vous avez appréciez ce conte tout autant que moi . N'hésitez pas laisser une review . Je travaille sur une fanfiction : A la nuit tombée ( swanqueen bien sur )**_


	11. Modifications

**Hello la compagnie ! Comment allez-vous depuis le temps ?**

 **Je vous écris juste pour vous dire que (je pense d'ailleurs que certains d'entre vous l'on vu) j'opère quelques modifications du genre : fautes d'orthographe, expressions etc etc. … bref tout ce qui me va plus et je vais modifier la fin car (on va être honnête) elle est bâclée et j'en suis désolé. Ce qui veut peut être un ou plusieurs chapitres supplémentaires !**

 **A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures.**


End file.
